Injuries to the lower leg, such as a fracture or break in an ankle, typically require the injured area to be immobilized for proper healing to take place. One method of immobilizing an area is with a cast made of plaster of Paris or modern variants. A typical cast can impede the mobility of the patient. With some types of injuries, an orthotic walking cast can be used. An orthotic walking cast allows the patient better mobility while still allowing the injury to heal. Some walking casts are made to be removable. However, it can be difficult to get a removable walking cast on and off. It can also be difficult to get the walking cast to fit properly so that enough support is provided to properly immobilize the lower leg of the patient.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an effective and efficient orthopedic ankle walker that is easy to get on and off and can be efficiently fit to a patient's lower leg.